Communication devices that communicate over a communication network (for example, a trunked radio communication system) often must register with a centralized device (for example, a zone controller) upon powering on. For example, communication devices often transmit a registration request to the centralized device over a random access inbound communication channel. Communication devices may also transmit subsequent service requests over the random access inbound communication channel to establish a state of service configuration parameters of the communication device. When many communication devices are powered on within a short time period, a high volume of inbound traffic is present on the inbound communication channel. This high volume of inbound traffic may prevent registration requests and subsequent service requests from being received by the centralized device and may reduce the functionality of other communication services in the communication system, such as voice service and data service.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.